


Random Drabble Requests

by Mewchonne



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead Series - Robert Kirkman & Jay Bonansinga
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchonne/pseuds/Mewchonne
Summary: I did a few short, non-conclusive drabbles regarding random characters and scenarios from The Walking Dead comics and Novels (Jay Bonansinga). Please leave your own requests in the reviews section, and see if a new chapter pops up.





	1. Pamela x Mercer

**Author's Note:**

> These are random, stand-alone drabbles that are not all within the same timeline, but are within The Walking Dead comics / novels universe. If you have a drabble you would like to request, please leave it in the reviews section! Maybe I'll pop out a few paragraphs when I have the time and put it in a new chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and participating.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Selective breeding, forced breeding, dub-con.

The stress of war was too much. Even on a politician who was trained to handle it. "We need better troops. We need...we need to build this society from the ground up. We need STRONGER people." The Governor was rambling, pacing around her office.

"Mercer. We need men like you. And strong leaders like me. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He tried to withhold an exasperated sigh. "No, I'm not following."

"We need to procreate. It's like what Eugene and Stephanie said. Strong, viable offspring. This war--"

Sebastian had just come in from another romp around town when he overheard the nonsensical drabbles. "Mom what the fuck?"

"GET OUT OF HERE. This doesn't concern you right now, son."

He rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door. Pamela promptly grabbed the firm armor covering Mercer's bulge. "Get in my room. Now."


	2. Eugene x Stephanie x Siddiq

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are random, stand-alone drabbles that are not all within the same timeline, but are within The Walking Dead comics / novels universe. If you have a drabble you would like to request, please leave it in the reviews section! Maybe I'll pop out a few paragraphs when I have the time and put it in a new chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and participating.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Selective breeding, cheating.

"Oh Stephanie. That was so good." Eugene panted, falling onto the bed after their third fuck this week.

 

Stephanie let out a nervous laugh, rubbing the side of her arm and pulling her pants back on. "Yeah, I... I loved it. I have to run though, I'll be back tonight." She gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, but he could tell she was holding something back.

 

He furrowed his brow, squeezing her gingerly and whispering, "Is everything okay, love?"

 

"It's fine, it's fine, just this--this new breeding program and all. It's stressing me out."

 

"Why? I mean, we're doing our part. You said you want to be a mother."

 

"Yeah, but...the whole... You know. You're not the only person they've paired me with, and it's kind of confusing. But I'll be back tonight!"

 

His heart dropped. This was Rosita all over again. "Wh-what? Seriously? Are we just doing this on the down-low then?"

 

"Kind of, but I want to come home to you, you know?"

 

"Okay...well who else is--I don't want to know. Never mind."

 

_ You really don't, _ She thought, biting her lip slightly. She looked at her cheap tracfone, seeing a text from Siddiq, 'You on your way yet?'

 

She texted back, 'Yeah, give me 30.'

 

"I love you Eugene, see you tonight." She gave him another kiss before walking out.


	3. Rick "Hand Holding"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are random, stand-alone drabbles that are not all within the same timeline, but are within The Walking Dead comics / novels universe. If you have a drabble you would like to request, please leave it in the reviews section! Maybe I'll pop out a few paragraphs when I have the time and put it in a new chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and participating.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Gore (amputation)

Rick awoke in a daze, looking around what appeared to be a hospital. Was that whole zombie apocalypse just a horrible nightmare?

 

He lifted up his arm, his eyes wide as he realized his right hand was  _ gone _ . Then he realized that the nightmarish villain who had cut his hand off was very much real...

 

Dr. Stevens had been tending to him, and opened his mouth to say something... But then the monster stormed back in, barely 5'7'' in his leather boots, grinning at Rick. His ear was bandaged up from Michonne's attempts to defend Rick. He didn't even want to know what had happened to her.

 

"You want your hand back?" He reached into his bag and pulled out the severed limb, tossing it into his lap. Rick touched it by accident and tried not to scream or vomit. The Governor roared with laughter. "NOW TELL ME WHERE YOUR PRISON IS."


	4. David Chalmers x Brian Blake x Tara Chalmers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are random, stand-alone drabbles that are not all within the same timeline, but are within The Walking Dead comics / novels universe. If you have a drabble you would like to request, please leave it in the reviews section! Maybe I'll pop out a few paragraphs when I have the time and put it in a new chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and participating.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Non-con, soft incest(?)

"Brian," David wheezed, his goliath of a daughter standing behind him with her arms crossed and a cigarette dangling from her lips. "We need to talk about your brother."

"Wh-what? He--shit, man, like, I mean, he's helped us out a lot, I know he's a lil' rowdy--"

"You tellin' me you don't know what he did to April?" Tara snapped, her painted eyelids narrowing as she scowled at him.

"What now? April? Naw! I mean they seemed like they was gettin' close but--"

"Well then. We're gonna have to show you." Tara pushed Brian up against the wall and shoved her hand down his pants. David sat back with his arms crossed now, supervising with a 'that's my girl' look.


	5. Beta x Rosita Espinosa (As A Gift From Alpha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are random, stand-alone drabbles that are not all within the same timeline, but are within The Walking Dead comics / novels universe. If you have a drabble you would like to request, please leave it in the reviews section! Maybe I'll pop out a few paragraphs when I have the time and put it in a new chapter. Thank you everyone for reading and participating.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Rape, Non-Con, Gore, Blood, Snuff (Murder)

Alpha was dragging a struggling little woman off to the bushes where Beta and a few others were hiding, and she pulled out the knife for the ninth time today, pressing the tip of the blade to her throat and beginning to dig in. Just as she drew first blood, Beta placed a hand on her shoulder. "My Alpha, with all due respect..."

 

"Oh, you want this one? Sure. I'm getting tired of cutting throats, this one is squirmy."

 

Beta grinned wickedly and looked down at Rosita, taking the knife. "I like them better live. You will die, little lady. But first I'm going to have fun with you." He sliced her pants off, not wanting to deal with the struggle. She squeaked into the gag that was in her mouth, thrashing. "You are a FIGHTER, aren't you?" He hissed, shoving himself into her and pushing her down. As he was pounding into her tight and unwilling cunt, he started to slit her throat, blood pooling as he grabbed and stroked along her body. Her fighting slowly became less and less, and finally the life faded from her eyes.

 

He groaned as he finished inside of her, completing the job and tearing her head from the rest of her, pulling out of her only after he was done.

 

Alpha made a 'hmf' in disgust, as if annoyed with him solely for wasting time, but not pressed or disapproving. She took the head from his hands and put it with the others, heading back out to the fair for her next victim.


End file.
